(1) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting detachably and rotatably a plurality of articles, especially a mop handle and a mop supporting frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector in which the structural elements are very simple and the entire structure is much simplified and which is excellent in the stoutness and the adaptability to the attaching an detaching operations.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
In a large cleaning mop for business purpose, which is used for cleaning a broad floor surface, the size of a supporting frame for supporting a mop is increased, and accordingly, in order to facilitate keeping and transfer of the cleaning mop, it is required that the mop supporting frame should detachably be connected to a handle and in order to facilitate the cleaning operation, it is required that the handle should be rotated in an optional direction with respect to the mop supporting frame.
However, if it is intended to construct a connector having functions capable of satisfying these requirements, the structure of the connector inevitably becomes complicates and it is often difficult to impart to the connector a stoutness capable of resisting a rough handling. For example, in case of a connector excellent in the adaptability to the attaching and detaching operations, accidental detachment of a mop supporting frame from a handle is often caused during the cleaning operation. Furthermore, even in case of a connector in which the frequency of occurrence of this undesirable phenomenon is relatively reduced, while the rotating and detaching-attaching operations are repeated for a long period of time, detachment is liable to occur accidentally during the cleaning operation under application of a relatively small force.